


Dressed to Impress

by ASchwartz33



Series: Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Corset, Crossdressing, Kimonos, M/M, Maid Shisui, Mokuton, Pirates with ninjutsu, Polyamorous pirate crew, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Switch Uchiha Shisui, Tenzo is surrounded by perverts, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Yamato|Tenzou, and he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: After raising a ship of traveling actors, a new wardrobe presents interesting opportunities to the crew.Part 6 of my pirate ninja series! Written for Naruto fantasy week! Day 7: free day!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732402
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Dressed to Impress

To Kakashi’s embarrassment, he was nearly naked when Obito stumbled across him. Earlier in the morning, they had easily completed a raid of a passing ship, making off with a few wardrobes worth of clothes to trade the next time they made port. 

Really, they could have come away with much more… but the ship they had come across was a civilian ship full of travelling actors. It had simply not been their lucky day, and it almost felt cruel to take more from them than what they already had. 

Still, they had a new pile of goods to look through, and some of the outfits had sparked certain  _ ideas  _ in Kakashi’s perverted brain. That was why, when Obito came looking for him, he had been found naked in the lowest level of the ship… trying his damndest to get a corset fashioned around his torso. 

“Bakashi?” Obito called slowly, announcing his presence with loud footsteps to the grunting pirate. Kakashi had assumed that the corset, like most other things Kakashi set his sights on, would be simple enough to figure out on his own. 

He had been wrong. 

“What do you need?” Kakashi asked after a moment, pretending that he hadn’t just been struggling with a stupid piece of fabric. Just when he was starting to feel like his idea had been incredibly dumb, Obito moved closer, offering his hands out in a placating gesture when Kakashi backed away. 

“Let me help you… before you ruin that thing.” Obito spoke calmly. His confidence seemed a little out of place for the subject at hand, but Obito had certainly surprised Kakashi in the past with the random knowledge he possessed. Instead of flickering away in his embarrassment like his body was telling him to, the silver-haired pirate made an effort to relax. 

Obito took that as permission, moving behind Kakashi and pulling the corset into the correct position. “Ah. You started from the top. You gotta start from  _ both sides  _ and end in the middle, or it won’t sit correctly.” 

Kakashi didn’t respond to that. He had known from the moment he attempted to put the damn thing on that it was going to be confusing. Listening to Obito mumble under his breath about him doing things “out of order” wasn’t exactly helping his self esteem any, though it  _ was  _ interesting to see the bright red blush on his face when he walked around to fiddle with the front… and remembered that Kakashi was still naked. 

The blushing man furrowed his brows, obviously trying his best not to look down at his lower half that was just  _ hanging out _ . “What are you doing this for, anyway?” 

Kakashi chuckled as Obito moved to adjust the laces in the back again, grunting as the fabric tightened suddenly and cut off more of his air than he was used to.

“Sorry.” Obito mumbled, before the garment was loosened back to a breathable range. 

“I wanted to put something on and go surprise Shisui.” Kakashi admitted quietly. “It’s not as easy as I thought it would be.”

Obito huffed. “I should have known you were going to do something perverted.”

Kakashi chuckled, the snug corset making the action slightly uncomfortable. He could already tell that his mobility was low, but knew it would be worth his efforts. Obito moved to leave, his face bright red, and Kakashi made a small noise of protest. The older man turned, meeting his gaze with a question in his eyes. “What?”

Kakashi could feel his own blush flying up his face and down below the white fabric of the corset. “I was… hoping you could help me with the  _ rest _ ?”

Obito’s brows furrowed some more. “The rest?”

Even if this plan didn’t entirely pan out, the look on Obito’s face when Kakashi gestured to the bright blue kimono would have been worth it. 

Truth be told, Kakashi didn’t know a damn thing about kimonos. He had picked the blue one simply based on the color, and the fact that it was extremely short. Obito had moved forward, skimming his fingers across the silky fabric and eyeing the bright pink border and the eye-catching flower pattern. “You  _ do _ know that people don’t actually wear corsets with kimonos, right?” 

Ah. Kakashi  _ didn’t  _ actually know that. “Yes, I know. That’s not the point.” He replied, even though he knew that Obito would see right through his flimsy defense. Thankfully, he chose not to comment on it, picking the garment up carefully. 

“This blue kind of reminds me of your lightning.” He commented absently. Unfolding the bright kimono.

Kakashi hummed, waiting patiently while his friend approached him and wrapped the silky fabric around his shoulders, helping him pull his arms through the sleeves. 

Once Obito got the kimono situated on him, the older man started looking around in confusion. “Where’s the obi?” 

Kakashi frowned. “That’s the belt thing, right?”

Obito huffed a laugh, shaking his head in exasperation. “Yeah. The  _ belt thing. _ ”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I forgot about that part. Maybe it’s still in the wardrobe?”

Obito muttered under his breath, still shaking his head as he dug through the largest case that they had taken from the other ship. Finally, he pulled a long pink strip of fabric from the pile of clothes, smiling triumphantly as he turned back towards Kakashi. Kakashi remained still as Obito was back in his personal space. He was comfortable with the older man, inhaling as deep as he could with the corset to catch a whiff of the comforting scent of embers he was always exuding. Obito’s dark eyes were focused on the task at hand, winding the fabric around Kakashi’s waist a few times before folding it and then doing it again. The fold was a bit confusing to follow, but he continued to watch even as Obito tied a giant bow into the back. 

“How does it feel?” Obito asked, his voice soft and fond as his hand smoothed along the band around his waist. 

“Not too bad.” Kakashi replied with a smile. "Thank you." 

Obito finally left, his face red when he took one last look at the entire ensemble. Kakashi extended his senses carefully, searching the rest of the ship to find his intended target. Obito had joined Sai, Gai, and Minato on the upper deck. Tenzo was reading a book in the bed on the second deck… and Shisui was on the other end of the mid-level, tucked behind everything and secluded.  _ Perfect _ . Kakashi focused his chakra, flickering out of the lower level to surprise Shisui. 

Instead, Kakashi was the one that was surprised. Shisui stared at him, mouth gaping open, halfway through cutting the sleeves off of the maid’s kimono he was wearing. After his eyes roved over Kakashi’s form for another moment, Shisui nearly doubled over with laughter. Kakashi found himself chuckling as well. The chances that both of them would come up with the same idea was just  _ absurd _ , yet somehow it just seemed so  _ right. _

Shisui regained his control first, making one more slice in the black fabric of his kimono and ripping the second sleeve off of his outfit. “Kakashi… how is it that we had the same idea?” He asked with a smirk. “Were you coming to surprise me?”

Kakashi nodded, stepping closer to examine Shisui’s outfit. It was a simple black kimono, shortened and with a white apron sewn into the front. It was stupidly attractive for how simple it was, and Kakashi had to wonder if  _ his  _ legs looked as wonderful as Shisui’s did. 

As if reading his mind, Shisui spoke again. “You look wonderful, Kakashi.” Black eyes roamed his body hungrily as the Uchiha stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist.

Kakashi hummed appreciatively. “So do you.” He replied. “Well… since we both had the same idea… maybe we should go surprise Tenzo instead. He’s reading on the bed around the corner.”

Shisui’s smile turned into a devious grin. “Okay.”

~

Tenzo was reading one of his favorite books. Minato had gifted the architecture book to him a few years back, and yet he still wasn’t tired of it. A few minutes earlier, he had felt Kakashi flicker into the opposite side of the ship, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. Not until both Kakashi  _ and _ Shisui started heading his way. When he looked over the top of his book to greet his crewmates, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

Kakashi, in all of his ethereal glory, was wearing the shortest kimono he had ever seen, the material a brilliant blue and the edges a flashy pink. Pale skin peeked around the edges of the silky fabric, and Tenzo tried to keep the drooling to a minimum. Shisui was dressed similarly, his equally pale skin wrapped in a slightly longer black kimono, his muscular arms and legs on full display. 

Two sets of dark eyes watched him with what could only be described as ravenous hunger, and Tenzo could only send thanks to all of the kami that he had gotten lucky enough to be their target. Tenzo swallowed nervously as Kakashi approached with the grace of a predator, his movements measured and mesmerizing. “Husband,” he started, “I’ve caught the maid rummaging through our personal effects, and he ought to be  _ punished. _ ” Kakashi drawled, a glint in his eyes. 

Tenzo’s brain froze for a moment, until finally his mind managed to comprehend the words and understand that Kakashi wanted to  _ play. _ “Oh?” He replied. “And what do you think a proper punishment would be, dear wife?” 

Kakashi’s mouth turned upwards as he fought back a smile. He was clearly happy that Tenzo was quick to catch on, and the older pirate dragged Shisui over towards the bed. “I think he should have to satisfy us  _ both _ .” Kakashi said with a smirk. 

“And what if I  _ refuse _ ?” Shisui spoke with a challenging smirk.

Tenzo didn’t give Kakashi a chance to answer. In the span of a single breath, he had Shisui pinned to the bed beneath him, his face already flushed. “Then we’ll have to  _ force _ you.” Tenzo growled, watching the raven-haired man shiver at the deep timber of his voice. The mokuton sprang from his palms, wrapping elegantly around Shisui’s arms and attaching itself to the bed frame. 

Shisui was fighting back the smile on his face, his legs already shifting and squirming as he grew impatient. 

“ _ Oh kami, that’s hot _ .” Kakashi mumbled, taking a spot next to Tenzo on the bed. The brunet turned to him, capturing his mouth in an aggressive kiss. Kakashi answered back with the same amount of passion, groaning into Tenzo’s mouth as Shisui watched helplessly from the bed. When his hands drifted to Kakashi’s abs, he finally noticed the extra fabric lying beneath the kimono. Tenzo pulled back just enough to pull on the top of the outfit, getting just a glimpse of the item, the  _ corset _ that was hiding under the thin silk. His breath hitched a bit, thinking about the garment tightened around the other man’s chest. “Kakashi… is that a  _ corset _ ?” He breathed, running his fingers over the kimono and tracing the fabric under it. 

“Yes. I thought it would be hot.” Kakashi replied with a self-conscious shrug, turning his eyes away. 

Tenzo growled softly, grabbing Kakashi by the hips and dragging him into his lap. Kakashi came willingly, his long legs framing Tenzo’s waist. “It  _ is, _ Kakashi. You are  _ insanely _ attractive.” 

Kakashi swallowed audibly, their foreheads pressed together. “We’d better get back to the  _ punishment _ , Husband.” Kakashi whispered, turning away to glance at Shisui, whose eyes were still trained on them. “It’s cruel to keep him waiting.” 

Tenzo chuckled, letting Kakashi out of his lap and turning his attention to his captive. “Yes… can’t let your crimes go unpunished, can we?” Tenzo spoke softly, running his palms up Shisui’s thighs and under the kimono. When his hands only found bare skin, he exhaled loudly, leaning to press his forehead to Shisui’s stomach. “You’re not wearing any underwear?” He asked, not expecting an answer to something he had already discovered on his own. Shisui chuckled in response, and Tenzo just barely caught the smirk on Kakashi’s face before it disappeared. 

“You aren’t either.” Tenzo commented, exasperation lacing his tone heavily. He groaned loudly _. “You two are trying to kill me.”  _

Tenzo managed to get his thoughts back in order, all of his blood rushing down to his cock. Kakashi pushed a small bottle into his hand. “Shall we?” 

Tenzo didn’t answer, instead reaching down below the bed to find a second bottle that he had seen there earlier. He handed that one to Kakashi, watching twin silver eyebrows raise. “Prepare yourself, Wife, while I prepare the maid.” 

Kakashi flushed red at the command, but Tenzo could tell he had something to say about it. He waited, watching as Kakashi worked through something in his head. “I uh… I don’t think I can reach with the corset on.” He finally admitted, causing Shisui and Tenzo both to chuckle. 

“Alright.” Tenzo replied. “ _ You _ prepare Shisui. I’ll prepare  _ you _ .” 

Kakashi didn’t argue. He moved in front of Tenzo, leaning forward onto his knees enough to be able to reach down, and to allow Tenzo access at the same time. Shisui groaned as Kakashi began working on his tight hole, and Tenzo had a hard time concentrating as he lubed up his own fingers. He nearly lost all of his control when he reached beneath the blue kimono, being reminded once again that Kakashi was wearing nothing underneath. 

Shisui was letting out a stream of curses, his legs shaking and his arms pulling at his wooden bindings while Kakashi stretched him open. The sounds were glorious, and between Kakashi’s quiet moaning and Shisui’s loud cries Tenzo nearly finished without being touched. 

They were beautiful. Tenzo could hardly tear his eyes away to focus on adding another finger to Kakashi’s ass. Broad shoulders framed by such feminine fabric shook in front of him as Kakashi had a hard time concentrating on the task he had been given. Shisui’s skin was already covered in a thin layer of sweat, his pretty face flushed as he panted out obscenities. 

“Is he ready?” Tenzo nearly growled, deeming Kakashi prepared enough to continue. The silver-haired pirate had a rough time answering as Tenzo removed his fingers from his entrance, simply nodding in answer. Tenzo didn’t want to wait any longer, gripping Kakashi’s waist tightly and lifting him easily over Shisui’s legs and into his lap. Shisui gasped as Kakashi quickly pulled the maid’s kimono up and out from under his legs, exposing his hard cock and toned abs. Tenzo helped guide Shisui’s cock to Kakashi’s waiting entrance, watching as the older man slowly impaled himself and Shisui nearly shouted in pleasure. 

Kakashi didn’t wait, using those strong legs to lift himself almost all of the way off of Shisui’s cock before dropping himself back down. Both of the men moaned, oblivious to Tenzo shucking off his clothes and approaching once again. He gripped beneath Shisui’s ass, lifting him and Kakashi both with ease, letting the mokuton form a thick, smooth wedge underneath Shisui’s lower back. It would be comfortable enough so long as they didn’t take too long, and it had the added effect of propping Shisui at a good angle for Tenzo to enter him as well. Shisui was nearly shaking with anticipation, Kakashi being kind enough to hold still while Tenzo lined himself up and pushed his cock inside of Shisui. 

Watching Kakashi ride Shisui with vigor while Shisui’s ass clenched around his cock was almost too much. Tenzo fought to hold back his orgasm, starting to thrust slowly as Shisui shouted loud enough that the nearest port could probably hear him. Tenzo picked up his pace, timing his movements so that he was entering Shisui when Kakashi was pulling off of him. 

Kakashi was the first to finish, freezing up as he shot his release inside of the kimono and out onto Shisui’s stomach. Tenzo leaned forward to kiss his neck, mouthing along the edge of the fabric and running his hands over Kakashi’s body. Tenzo kept his thrusting consistent, until Shisui’s ass gripped his cock tightly as the Uchiha finished inside of Kakashi’s ass. Tenzo continued, slowing only a little as Kakashi lifted himself off of Shisui’s lap carefully and dropped to his side on the mattress bodily. 

Tenzo removed the mokuton wedge from beneath Shisui, using the newly available space to crawl over Shisui and kiss his pretty lips. The wooden bonds shrank into the bed frame, and Shisui’s hands immediately dug into his hair, pulling him closer as Tenzo continued moving nearer to his own orgasm. Their bodies moved together, Shisui’s legs wrapping around Tenzo’s waist as he finally fell over the edge, coming in Shisui’s tight channel with a groan. 

When Tenzo finally pulled away, Shisui’s limbs dropped to the mattress like rocks, the man fucked out and exhausted. 

Tenzo turned to check on his other lover, finding Kakashi in a similar state, but holding his hands to his chest. “Kakashi? Are you okay?”

Kakashi nodded, his breathing louder than the other’s as he tried to get his lungs to work. “I don’t think corsets are made to wear during sex. Can you get Obito? He knows how to get this damn thing off of me.” 

Shisui chuckled. “Just cut it off.” 

Kakashi frowned, lazily reaching over to smack Shisui’s side playfully. “No way. I like it.”

Tenzo fought hard not to roll his eyes. “You’re going to wear it during sex again, aren’t you?” He asked flatly, watching as Kakashi squirmed guiltily so he wouldn’t have to meet Tenzo’s accusing gaze. Tenzo huffed a laugh, standing on shaking legs to find something to cover himself with. He threw on his trousers after cleaning himself off briefly, sighing as he walked up the stairs to the upper deck. Something about bringing Obito down to find Shisui and Kakashi both fucked out and filled with come brought a smile to his face… which promptly disappeared once he saw the rest of the crew. 

Tenzo could only stare owlishly as he took in the sight before him. Obito was sitting carefully on the railing, dressed in a white kimono with ruffled layers, black accents and a bright purple obi. He remained still while Minato, dressed in a fancy black suit, was clipping bows in his hair. Nearby, Sai was sitting in a pale pink kimono, the white flower design on it meshing beautifully with his pale skin. Gai was standing in front of him in another suit, applying some sort of makeup to Sai’s face while the younger man indifferently allowed it. 

Apparently, Tenzo was the only person on this ship that hadn’t thought to test out the clothes they had pilfered this morning. 

Obito and Sai looked every bit as graceful and beautiful as Shisui and Kakashi, while Gai and Minato looked devastatingly handsome in their suits. Tenzo groaned, running his hands down his face as he felt himself getting another erection. “You guys are  _ trying _ to kill me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day! 😍😍


End file.
